Webcam
by L-everlou
Summary: On a sticky, muggy Summer day, Satoshi calls Yoshiki up via Skype. Somewhere along the lines, Satoshi slips up with his words and naughty things ensue. Rated M for sex, yaoi, Yoshiki x Satoshi, and overall lemons.
1. Skype

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party, people. Let's get it together.**

"Yo, Satoshi!" Yoshiki smiled, adjusting his webcam.

"Hey, how's it going?" Satoshi replied, grinning as he fixed his collar.

"Things are always boring over here," Yoshiki sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Y-you mean at your house right?" Satoshi asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, where else? Living by myself is one hell of a time..." Yoshiki laughed.

He understood that Satoshi was aware of his situation at home, and he knew that it was probably very awkward for Satoshi to comment on something like that. He would feel awkward about it, too, and if even he was uncomfortable with it, there was no way Satoshi could deal with it either.

"But... I don't have to be by myself..." He continued, trailing off.

"I already said no to living with you. Who knows what you would do?" Satoshi replied, uncertainly.

"Should I tell you what I'd be doing, then?"

Satoshi's face crumbled into an expression of curiosity, his eyes widening as he thought of all the possibilities. Yoshiki yawned, casually popping the buttons on his school uniform.

"Hey, it's cool if I take my shirt off, right?" He asked, innocently.

"W-what?!" Satoshi gagged, in shock.

"Calm down! It's the middle of summer, and I can't afford air conditioning," Yoshiki explained, deftly removing his shirt.

His bare chest was a sight to see, even over the webcam. Without realizing it, Satoshi's eyes drifted and ended up transfixed on Yoshiki's smooth, tan skin.

"Like what you see?" Yoshiki smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Uuuuh... W-wait, what?"

"Holy crap, I knew it! You're into me!"

"I-I- Never!"

"I can't believe it..." Yoshiki laughed. "That this cute, innocent-looking guy could like someone like me."

"W-well, you definitely are- I'm innocent?! I don't doubt you've had enough girls to last you a life time, but there's a difference between sex and a 2$ hand job!"

"Oh?" Yoshiki lowed. "You seem to know so much more about sex than I do."

Satoshi instantly realized his mistake and clamped his hands hard over his mouth.

"Care to teach me?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant-"

"Why not?" Yoshiki asked, leaning closer to the screen. "I thought you knew so much about sex that-"

"I-I don't, I'm a-"

"Teach me how, Sa-to-shi~" Yoshiki purred.

Satoshi gulped. "Step one, learn how to strip."

Yoshiki smiled, mentally. Learn to strip? Since when was this guy so damn cute? It was so... delicious. Yoshiki shivered. He wished the shorter brunette were there at that moment. If only he could know how turned on he was...

In truth, Satoshi was looking forward to those upcoming events. He had kept quiet, to maintain his personality, but now that the opportunity arose...

"Strip... n-naked?" Yoshiki asked, in mock embarrassment.

Satoshi nodded. "Be quick about it," He murmured, staring intently at the screen.

Yoshiki stepped out of his jeans and stopped at his gray boxer briefs. "You know, Mochida-sensei... you should teach by example."

Satoshi knew what he was implying. Still, he watched the screen while tearing off his clothes. Yoshiki was waiting for him to get to his boxers, as well.

Without hesitation, Yoshiki and Satoshi slid their undergarments down their hips and stood carefully observing each other's package.

"Uwahhh..." Satoshi gaped at the size of Yoshiki, making an awe-filled noise in spite of himself.

Yoshiki licked his lips when he saw Satoshi's rock hard member, standing and waiting for pleasure.

"Mmmm...Sensei... I-I'm so... hard..." Yoshiki moaned, quite to himself.

"Sit down again. I'll teach you more..." Satoshi gulped, sitting back in his chair.

Yoshiki sat down, obediently. "Touch yourself for me," Satoshi told him.

"How?" Yoshiki asked, breathlessly.

"L-like this..." Satoshi mumbled, wrapping his delicate fingers over his own penis and gave it a hard jerk. Yoshiki followed his example, gasping upon the rough jolt of pleasure.

Satoshi continued to stroke himself in front of the webcam, clutching the side of the chair to keep from leaning forward too much. He was moaning through clenched teeth as he watched Yoshiki steadily fisting himself as well. Yoshiki wasn't half as satisfied as Satoshi as he masturbated, but he looked on with a permanent smirk.

Satoshi growled as he came close to his climax, nearly cracking the wood on the chair as his liquid splattered over the front of his chest.

"Mm... sensei... I need more..." Yoshiki groaned. "I want you with me, I can't do it by myself..."

Satoshi fixed himself up and streaked out of the house as quick as lightning. There was only time for Yoshiki to close the skype session before the doorbell rang.

**A/N: Continue? I dun' really care, but whatever you guys want, ya know? I can always change it to a two shot if you want more. Remember, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you guys!**


	2. The more intense side of the fic

**A/N: A hella long lemon for you beautiful people who reviewed. Y'all made me laugh! I didn't think I would even get one review, let alone 4 in the first couple of hours since I posted it. But here, enjoy an extra long one! Love you all!**

Yoshiki pounced on Satoshi the minute the brunette walked in the door. Being that his bed was only a little bit to the side of the door, it was easy to tackle him and land safely on the cushioned mattress. Satoshi gave a gasp of surprise, and Yoshiki shivered. Cute… So cute…

"Yoshiki-kun!"

Yoshiki smirked. "Didja enjoy the show?"

Satoshi grinned in response. "You have no idea."

Yoshiki leaned in, and teasingly popped the first button of Satoshi's uniform. Satoshi watched him work on his shirt, pulling apart the curtains of fabric to reveal smooth, porcelain skin. He leaned down in admiration and placed several gentle kisses over his chest and stomach, tracing butterfly kisses over his entire body. He halted when he reached Satoshi's nipple, making a slight "ahh" sound before he lowered his mouth onto one of his pink buds.

Satoshi groaned and clutched at Yoshiki's shirt. Yoshiki continued to use his tongue, tracing circles around his hard nubs. It was like sparks of pleasure were coursing through him. Already, the warm contact of skin on skin was tantalizing. He felt everything. Yoshiki used his other hand to slide his fingers over Satoshi's navel area, going lower and lower until he undid the buttons on Satoshi's pants and yanked them off along with his boxers.

Satoshi almost covered himself with his hands, but he quickly remembered who it was that had first seen him naked this way, and he relaxed somewhat. Yoshiki placed a hand on Satoshi's creamy inner thigh, dragging his fingers over the hot skin until he ended up at Satoshi's dripping member.

"Mmm…" Yoshiki murmured.

Satoshi watched with wide eyes as Yoshiki ran his finger up the length of his cock, making him clench his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from moaning. Yoshiki got onto his knees and slid Satoshi to the edge of the bed, until he was facing Satoshi's cock. He licked his lips before using his hand to guide the head into his mouth.

"Nggh..." Satoshi groaned, as he felt the wet warmth close over his shaft. Almost immediately, he began to buck his hips into Yoshiki's mouth, desperately craving the sweet pleasure that the blonde would undoubtedly give him. It felt so, so good… he couldn't help himself.

"More…" Satoshi moaned. "Ahn… Ah… Y-Yoshiki… Please…"

Yoshiki looked at him as he took him in all the way to the base. His idle fingers went to his own body, stripping himself of his shirt and pants before thumbing the waistband of his boxers, and taking his own erection out.

He began to pump his cock in time with the tempo he was going at Satoshi's stiff rod. Satoshi cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, his face heating up in embarrassment at his wanton cries. His breath faltered, and he soon put his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to keep his voice from carrying.

"Hey, what do you think I'm doing this for? I wanna hear your voice while I do it!" Yoshiki complained.

Satoshi looked away. "It's embarrassing…"

"If it's so embarrassing, I'll stop."

"N-no! Please don't…" Satoshi exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," Yoshiki huffed, returning to sucking his partner off.

Satoshi got louder and louder, until he was practically screaming for Yoshiki to go faster, and to take him deeper.

"Ah! Yoshiki! I'm… Unh!" Satoshi moaned as he came into Yoshiki's mouth. Cum leaked from the corners of his lips, to which he simply grinned and wiped it away.

"We're not done yet," Yoshiki promised, getting up and pushing Satoshi back onto the bed. "Roll over."

Satoshi did as he was told, a bit slow. Because, as exciting as it was, it was also a little embarrassing to have to expose your ass for another.

"Spread your legs a little bit too," Yoshiki advised. "It'll go in easier that way. And try to relax; otherwise it'll hurt like hell."

Satoshi whimpered in need, but Yoshiki took his time in slicking himself up with saliva and placing his hard tip at Satoshi's entrance.

The tip went in without a problem, but when it came to the rest of his length, Satoshi was a bit beside himself. He had never felt so stretched out down there before. It burned a bit, but he was confident that it would go away eventually. Through that thought, he didn't even notice when Yoshiki finally managed to sink all the way into his ass.

"Ugh..." Yoshiki groaned. "So tight… l-loosen up, it's starting to hurt…"

"I-I-I can't! It's… S-so m-much!" Satoshi cried.

Yoshiki bent down and placing a comforting kiss to his shoulder blade, and trailed down placing the same kisses everywhere on his body again. It served to calm Satoshi down, and soon enough Yoshiki was able to thrust into him again.

Both of them cried out the next time. Pain and pleasure came in equal measure, though. The next thrust came, and then the next, and the next. Soon, the pain subsided, and Satoshi was moaning with Yoshiki as he pounded into the brunette's virgin ass.

"Scream for me…" Yoshiki growled into his ear. "I need you…"

Satoshi nearly came at the sound of his rough voice in his ear. He was close, anyways, but to hear such a voice telling him in a commanding tone to scream for release….

"Y-Yoshiki! P-please! Nnh! More!" Satoshi begged. "I'm so close…"

Yoshiki grinned in satisfaction and began to go even harder, slamming into him with quick, hard thrusts.

"I'm almost there too, Satoshi-kun… together, now…"

As if an internal clock piloted them both, they both came at nearly the same time. Satoshi was first, spilling out onto the sheets. Yoshiki was second, filling his ass entirely with his warm sperm. It dripped out of his ass as he pulled out. Satoshi was almost certain that they were over, but Yoshiki pulled him up and turned him around to face him.

"You're not done until I say so," Yoshiki mentioned, gripping Satoshi's hips.

Satoshi nodded, and put his arms around Satoshi's neck, bracing himself as Yoshiki put his cock back in and immediately pushed him down onto his waiting pole. Satoshi screamed and kept up the pace on his own accord. Yoshiki leaned back on his elbows as Satoshi impaled himself over and over on Yoshiki's thick cock. This time, it was Yoshiki's turn to enjoy the ride.

"Mm! More! I-I want… more…" Satoshi purred, sensually.

"Give it to yourself for me…" Yoshiki whispered, resting his back against the wall as his hands went down towards Satoshi's hard member.

Satoshi bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Yoshiki was stroking his cock in time with their frantic love beat. It was a mixture of eye contact and body language, that time. Yoshiki came first, cum splashing in between their bodies as Satoshi continued to thrust down on top of him.

"So fucking good at this…" Yoshiki groaned.

"What?" Satoshi asked, a smile coming over his lips as his breathing quickened.

"I said you were so fucking good at this…" Yoshiki repeated, smiling himself.

Satoshi nodded, lifting his chin as he neared his climax. He brushed Yoshiki's hands out of the way and began to jerk himself off as fast and hard as possible. He came with explosive force, coating both of their chests and catching Yoshiki's face as well.

"Mm," Yoshiki hummed, wiping the cum off his face and bringing Satoshi in for a deep kiss. They remained that way for a long time, before splitting with little breath left.

"Are we done?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oh no," Satoshi shook his head, incredulously. "No way."

Yoshiki let out an oddly delicate moan as Satoshi got off of him and got on his back, holding his hips up.

"We're still going," Satoshi claimed, defiantly.

"Fine, fine…" Yoshiki agreed, chuckling as he got on top of him.


End file.
